Spin the Bottle!
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Camus fell into the trap of the bottle and his own feelings.


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own the Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**Spin the Bottle!**_

"Camus, drink!" Milo gave him the small glass with limpid liquid he called vodka. In his other hand he was holding the full glass of the juice.

The Aquarius Saint looked at his companions gathered in the Aiolia's Temple to celebrate their first year being alive after the war with Hades. He himself had absolutely no idea, why he was there in the first place. He didn't like these sorts of events; why exactly someone would like to celebrate something like that? Yes, they were alive thanks to their Goddess Athena, but spending the whole night in one Temple, talking with his fellows alongside with drinking the alcohol wasn't his favorite way to spend the evening. But… Milo asked him to come along. The Scorpio liked having parties with his friends and he said, he couldn't even imagine _this_ party without Camus. So Camus agreed to his request. He was ready to do anything for his best friend. He was ready to even die for him.

„But Milo, I'm not sure if I want to drink it…" murmured Camus, not being sure how to save himself from that liquid.

This party was lasting already about hour, and Milo managed to drink a little since Camus entered the Temple and unfortunately, the Scorpio was more stubborn with the every sip of that liquid. Camus knew Milo wouldn't let him be as he was right now, only drinking his juice.

"Come on, Camus. It is not wrong to drink alcohol. You have to try once in your life! And today we have special day, so it is the good opportunity to lose your virginity in drinking!" said Milo with his low, nice voice, trying to make Camus to catch already the glass. "I'm not telling you to drink to the unconsciousness."

"But Milo… I'm not sure if it is a good idea… I know I would not like it…"

"You never even tried it, so how could you know that?"

"Oh, for Athena's name!" Deathmask lost his patience. "Stop that stupid chatter, you two! Milo, just open his mouth and pour it into his throat! If you don't I will do that!"

"Well, like you see, it is not wise to make this damn crustacean to lose his patience, Camus," murmured Milo with smile, still waiting for an answer of his friend. "If you drink five small glasses, I will never ask you to do that again. Never."

Camus frowned, looking at the small thing filled with the clear liquid that Milo was holding in his strong fingers. It was so small so it shouldn't be too hard to drink five of these. But also he knew that vodka is much stronger than the vine he used to drink sometimes to relax his mind. But Milo's smile was so wide and so warm… And this glass was really small…

"Fine. Just this one time, Milo."

The Scorpio smiled wider, when his friend took finally the glass from his hand.

"But remember, that you had to drink it alongside with juice, Camus."

"Finally," murmured Deathmask with his usual tone. "So, can we continue, or are we waiting for someone else?' He added, with the tone that made them sure he didn't want to see anyone else here.

"We are waiting for Aiolia," said Mu, one of these persons that Cancer couldn't stand just because while the Holy War, the Aries Saint killed him without even one blink of his eye.

Aldebaran looked at the faces before him.

"Oh, I didn't even notice when he left."

"He did it while ago, friend," added Mu with the smile. "He said he want to bring our two Gemini to us."

Camus looked surprised at the lavender-haired Saint in the front of him. Saga and Kanon tried to hold the distance between them and the rest of the Saints. There were not much people who could reach them. The elder Gemini still couldn't face his fellows for everything he did and he was always feeling awkwardly in the presence of the warriors he betrayed years ago. No one was able to change his mind; after all it wasn't _him_ who tried to kill Athena, and who sentenced Aiolos for the death. But even if everyone was telling him that he shouldn't feel guilty anymore, that everyone forgave him what he had done many years ago, he was still trying to separate himself from others. Camus, one of these people who were able to be 'close' to him knew that Saga couldn't stand the feeling that he disappointed his fellows. And in some way he was afraid he would do that again. Kanon didn't have such problems with the other Saints; well, yes, he felt strange too while facing them, but he also knew everyone were warm-hearted and forgave him his mistakes too. But he never left his brother alone, keeping saying that they both made many sins against each others, that they lost so many time to hate each other, and since they had the second life, they should fix everything between them. Even for Camus, the cold Saint of Athena it was really nice to see how much they started to respect each other, how much they loved each other, and how well they were able to understand each other.

The Aquarius Saint looked at the small glass in his hand and sighed.

"So Camus, cheers," smiled Milo and with one, quick move he drank everything he had inside his own glass.

Camus sighed, approaching the small thing to his mouth. Just before he parted his lips and poured the liquid, he caught the glance of Mu. The green eyes of the Aries were filled with the some kind of the sympathy and Camus knew at this moment that drinking vodka wasn't the best idea.

He swallowed everything and for the first few moments nothing happened.

Then his throat burned with strange fire that stopped him from taking breath. He felt the tears appearing inside his eyes. It took him a while until he remembered the words of Milo and he quickly caught the glass with the juice. After a few long seconds he could breathe normally, whipping the tears from the corners of his dark eyes. Then he looked at his best friend.

"Milo. You will pay me for that!"

The Scorpio smiled innocently.

"Camus, don't be upset. You will get used to it."

"Milo, I think we shouldn't force him to drink vodka, if he doesn't want to," said Mu with his calm voice.

"He promised…" murmured Milo with wide smile. "Right, Camus?"

The Aquarius sighed deeply.

"You did it in the purpose, Milo. You knew that I would withdraw from drinking after this first glass," Camus almost growled, still feeling the awful remains of the fire inside his throat.

Milo sighed quietly too, encircling his arm around Camus' shoulders.

"You know Camus, we are celebrating here and I wanted you to have fun too. But you are so damn cold sometimes, and I expected you would only sit in the corner of this Temple, looking at us with your freezing glance. And vodka is something that could make you softer, Camus. Don't be angry, that I wanted you to have the fun with us only once," Milo said quietly.

Camus looked inside these honest, blue eyes that were so close to him right now. He could see every spot of the blue, he could even count them all. He really loved these eyes of his friend; they were always so warm, always so happy, making him to melt inside under the glance of Milo.

The Scorpio smiled to him really warmly, pressing his forehead to Camus' temple.

"Have fun with us, Camus. Just this one time."

He lost to this voice. Milo was the only one human Camus couldn't refuse.

"Fine, Milo. I will do that for you this time."

The Scorpio's face brightened happily.

But before any of them managed to say something more, three other people appeared in the chamber. Camus looked at the owner of the Temple that with the smile on his face was leading their two oldest fellows, Kanon and Saga.

"Sorry that it took so long. We were in the village for supplies," said Aiolia, sitting beside Aphrodite and unpacking the big paper bags they brought.

For the first few moments Saga didn't knew what to do, when he saw almost every Gold Saint gathered in the chamber. Lately he was really rarely facing them all. If they weren't on the regular meeting with Lady Athena and the Pope, he was trying to stay away from others. Well, Camus didn't think it was the good idea to separating himself from his fellows just because of the guilty. It would be better for Saga to spend a lot of time together, maybe then he would understand that no one had the grudge against him anymore. But after a while the Gemini Saint spotted the only one person he wasn't ashamed to talk with and an instant he approached Camus and Milo, sitting beside the Aquarius. Kanon followed him and sat near the Scorpio, looking at the other Saints with the challenge inside his blue eyes.

"So… They brought you too here?" asked the Gemini, smiling to the Aquarius.

Camus returned the smile.

"Yes, Milo managed to do that."

Saga sighed. He was one of the Saints that Camus really liked. They went trough many difficulties together in the past as the 'traitors', allying with Hades, and this thin bond created between them couldn't be broken so easily.

"Well, I think we have no other choice than stay here…" murmured Saga, looking at everyone's faces.

Someone poked Camus slightly. He looked at the Leo Saint who was stretching his arm in the Aquarius' direction with bottle of the wine.

"It's for you. Saga told you like it, so we brought this wine," said Aiolia with the smile on his young face.

Camus took the cool bottle and smiled.

"Thank you. Now I have something to look forward on this party."

Milo chuckled under his nose, but Aiolia wasn't sure if Camus joked or not. After a while he chuckled too and returned to his place.

"But Camus, I think it is not the best idea to drink wine tonight," Milo said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because you have to drink four more glass of vodka, remember?"

"So what? I can drink it later. Don't worry; I won't break this _promise_, Milo"

"Yes, I know. But you shouldn't mix two different types of alcohol, Camus."

"Why?"

"Because it could take really bad side effects, Camus. Trust me; I know what I'm saying."

Camus snorted under his nose. This party was the real nightmare for him. He shouldn't go there with Milo, even if the Scorpio asked him to do so. And now he had to drink that awful vodka, and he couldn't drink his wine.

"Let's play!" he heard the loud voice coming from one of his fellows. It was Deathmask.

"Play?" murmured Aphrodite.

"Yes. Let's play. Truth or dare," added the Cancer Saint.

Everyone laughed, agreeing.

"Truth or dare?" asked Camus. "What are you, everyone? Kids?"

"Camus, don't be so querulous," murmured Milo. "Truth or dare is something inherent in parties like this one. It is fun."

"Fun? I'm not seeing anything funny in making the fun of my fellows…"

"Beside it is the best way to get to know about each other, Camus. Don't you want to gain a few information abut your fellows?"

Camus frowned a little. Actually he didn't want to know more about his fellows and their dirty secrets. He was satisfied with them the way they were at this moment, he didn't need any more information about them. Milo and even Saga in some way were enough for him.

But the game was going on smoothly, the spinning bottle didn't pointed at him even once, so he felt for a while really save. Maybe he had lucky this day, and no one would make him to do or say something he didn't want to do and say. He drunk almost all of the vodka he promisd Milo, and he could feel a strange feeling inside his body. Sometimes his head was spinning slowly, when he was changing his position on the floor, or when he was watching carefully the bottle, that was about to point at another victim of the game. His cheeks were burning for the unknown heat; his thoughts were a little dizzy. He was so unfamiliar with that feeling, that for a while he was afraid that maybe someone added the poison to his glass.

And then, when he was about to drink his final glass of the vodka, the bottle stopped, pointing exactly at him.

"Finally it is your turn, Camus!" smiled Milo.

"Huh?" Camus couldn't believe it was happening to him. What he should do right now?

"So, Camus, truth or dare?" asked Aldebaran, who spun the bottle.

Truth or dare? What he should choose? He didn't want to do something stupid. During these few hours of game many of the Saints had to do really awful things. Kanon had to look deeply inside Saga's eyes just like the lover would look inside the eyes of his beloved one, and tell him what Kanon really thinks about Saga. Well, it wouldn't be so bad, but what if he, Camus would have to do something like that to Milo? It was embarrassing to say, how much the Aquarius treasured his friend in the presence of almost every Gold Saint. It was something concerning only him and Milo, why he would have to tell it while everyone were watching? And what if he would choose the truth? His fellows were asking so strange and sometimes so embarrassing questions, and after getting the answer most of them were laughing. Poor Aiolia chose the truth and he had to say the name of the girl he was dating right now. Everyone knew he had someone, but only his brother, Aiolos knew which one his younger brother loved. And the Leo Saint had bad luck today, because the next one the bottle pointed at him he chose the dare and Deathmask, who had the most fun there, forced Aiolia to bring his beloved one and confess his love to her in the front of everyone. It was so humiliating, that Camus couldn't help but pity Aiolia. What was so funny with looking at the two people confessing their love to each other? But it seemed that Deathmask was entertaining it, because it was him who was rolling on the floor with the laugh. For a while Camus wanted to stop this miserable game, but everything went smoothly and Aiolia's beloved understand his misfortune of having such a childish fellow.

Then… What he should choose?

Well, he always could lie, right…?

"Truth," he said.

Deathmask moaned form the disappointment. Camus bet he had an awful idea he was about to tell the Taurus Saint if Camus would choose dare. But it seemed his plans were delayed. And now the Aquarius was sure he shouldn't choose dare in the future.

"Oh, I had so many question and I could only use one… well, Camus, tell us: is there someone you love. Someone you love so much you would give your life to protect that person, someone you want to live forever?"

Camus cursed under his nose, feeling like his cheeks were burning. If he wouldn't be so red after drinking the vodka, everyone would see that he blushed.

Why _that_ question? Aldebaran could ask about everything, about his usual day, about the book he loved the most, or about the people he hate. But no, he had to ask about someone Camus loved. Well, now it would be only 'yes' or 'not', but in the future it would end really badly.

"Don't lie, Camus," murmured Milo. "I know there is someone you love. Sometimes you are blushing, when you think no one is observing you. And I know that gaze of your eyes. It is the same as Aiolia."

'_Damn you, Milo! Why you can't to keep your mouth shut?' _Camus thought desperately. Now he had no way to escape, he had to tell them the truth. He knew that the next time he would have to tell them the name. But he shouldn't do that! He shouldn't give them the name. Not just like that. Because then everything would be really messed.

He gulped quietly.

"Yes," he said only, trying to look prideful.

Everyone looked at him surprised, even Milo didn't expect him to say that short word. To not look at them Camus quickly caught the glass and drank his vodka. When he ended that show, everyone was still looking at him.

"Spin, Camus," said Mu quickly, saving his fellow from their interest. The Aquarius looked at him with the gratitude.

After a long while the bottle stopped, turning everybody's attention on the Aphrodite.

Camus sighed. Now, if the bottle would point at him, he would have to make really hard choice.

A few minutes later everyone forgot about their surprise and no one was paying attention to the Aquarius Saint. When he was sure that even Milo wasn't looking at him, he sighed with the relief. Maybe he had some lucky today and the bottle would never point at him again? He wouldn't have to lie to them, or he wouldn't have to do something stupid that Deathmask had inside his mind.

With the smile he reached the full bottle of the wine, standing near him. When he touched the glass he had the feeling that he shouldn't do that, but the vodka he drunk until now was making his thoughts dizzy and he had no idea what was wrong with drinking his favorite wine. He remembered that Milo said something to him before they started the game, but what was that…?

After a while he shook is head, and opened the bottle, while no one was paying attention at him. If someone brought that wine to this party, he, Camus couldn't let that chance escape. He really loved that wine; it was the only wine he could drink, and beside he fulfilled his promise he gave Milo, so he deserved for the prize, right?

He filled his glass, where some while ago was the juice and he took one small sip of his favorite liquor.

But it wasn't much later when that damn, spinning bottle stopped at him again. He cursed, really cursed under his nose, that even Milo looked at him with the surprise. After a while he felt ashamed of himself; after all the Saint f the Athena shouldn't act so grossly.

But then he figured out the perfect answer he would give them if someone would ask about the _name_.

"Truth," he said bravely.

The Cancer Saint smiled awfully, hearing that. After all he was the one who was about to ask Camus, and he would use this chance to make that damn, cold Aquarius to feel embarrassed.

"Then, Camus," he started with the grin. "Tell us. Tell us the name of the one you love."

Camus snorted under his nose, as if someone was really rude to him.

"Isn't it obvious? There is only one person the Saint could sacrifice his life for," he said, making the face full of the self confidence. "It is Athena."

Deathmask moaned. He expected something more form that man, but it seemed that Camus was no less loyal to their Goddess like Shura, who couldn't see anything more than his duties.

Camus sighed with the relief, when no one seemed to not believing in his words. He had hope, that Athena would forgive him this half lie, because the answer for that question was quite different. But well, he would give his life for their Goddess, but she wasn't the only person in his life he would protect to his death…

He turned his eyes at his friend, but Milo wasn't looking at him. His friend seemed to be disappointed, but not in the same way as Deathmask. He seemed like he lost his hope. What did it mean?

Camus frowned a little, emptying his third glass of the wine, and quickly filling it again. He didn't remember when he last time drunk so much of the wine, but tonight he couldn't hold himself. It tasted much better than usually.

The game was proceeding without any difficulties; it passed another hour but the damn bottle never stopped at him again. Camus was glad about it, because he didn't want to be forced to lie again, especially if it required lying to Milo. Of course he was wondering what to choose next if by any chance he would be pointed by the damn thing, but he had the hope that game would be finished soon. He looked at the faces of his fellows and blinked in the surprise. Aiolia was sleeping on the floor already and it seemed the same fate was waiting for the Cancer. Mu was blushing hardly; it seemed he drunk a lot of the alcohol too and even Saga seemed to feel more comfortable beside his fellows after absorbing a few glasses of the wine. The Aquarius turned quickly his head to look at his friend, but then the world turned down for a while, making him to feel sick. He caught his head, waiting for everything to be normal again. After a while the world was on his proper place but the feeling stayed.

"Milo…" he whispered quietly, catching suddenly the arm of his friend, afraid that the world would spin again.

"What, Camus?" the Scorpio looked at him with hazy eyes.

"I'm feeling sick… I think it is enough for me for today…" murmured Camus. "I'm going to my Temple…"

Milo looked at him carefully. His friend really looked paler that usual, his eyes were dizzy a little and he had two awful blushes on his cheeks. It surprised him a little; even if Camus drank five glasses of the vodka, it shouldn't take such an effect on him. Especially if Camus was drinking only the juice for a long while.

Juice…?

Then he noticed the opened bottle of the wine, standing beside Camus. He caught the glass and sniffed it carefully. It was definitely the wine.

"Oh, Camus, I told you to not mix the vodka with the wine…" he said and smiled slightly.

The Aquarius looked inside his eyes, surprised a little.

"Really…? I can't remember…"

The Scorpio sighed deeply and stood up.

"Camus is out," he announced to the other Gold Saints. "I'm gonna accompany him in the way to his Temple."

Then he helped his friend to stand up too, and supporting him, they left the Leo Temple.

When they were out of the building, Camus took one deep breathe, hoping it would clear his mind. It didn't help. His steps were really unsteady, the ground was spinning alongside with the world around them, and only Milo seemed to stand in one place, without moving.

"How do you feel, Camus?" asked Milo, putting Camus arm on his own shoulder and with his other hand encircling his companion torso. "Are you gonna make it?"

"Don't worry, Milo," said Camus taking the first few steps, being supported by his friend. When he got to the stairs they stopped.

"I can carry you, Camus," Milo proposed.

"Don't be ridiculous. How would it look like, if someone would see you carrying the Gold Saint of Athena?"

"For Athena' sake, Camus! You are drunk, but yet, you are able to talk with sense!"

The Aquarius Saint snorted under his nose, stepping on the first stair, and pulling Milo with himself.

"What is surprising with that, Milo?"

The Scorpio sighed, climbing the stairs with his friend. It was the first time he was seeing Camus drunken, and it was really amazing sight. The red haired man couldn't even take one, save step by himself, but yet, he was able to talk normally, like nothing happened at all. Camus really was an amazing person for him…

It took them a long while, until they managed to get to the Aquarius Temple. A few times they had to stop, when Camus said that the world was spinning too much for him, and he had to take the break if Milo didn't want him to vomit. They had to pass five other Temples and every stair between all of them. It wasn't easy, the Aquarius was barely walking, supported by his friend, and the breaks were really long. At some moment Milo was wondering if they would manage to get to Camus' Temple. He even offered Camus some place on his own bed, when they were passing through the Temple of the Scorpio, but his friend refused.

Camus never was so happy, while looking at the walls of his own Temple. The familiar stones, columns and even the coolness of his domain was calming and clearing his mind. The first moment he stepped inside the building he felt the monstrous desire to sink into his bed and fall asleep finally. He had the long and tiring day behind him, and this party of his fellows was really exhausting as well. He pulled strongly his fellow, so they almost fall over the floor.

"Easy, Camus," chuckled Milo, knowing very well, where Camus wanted to get so quickly.

"Sorry, Milo" murmured the Aquarius heading painfully slowly to his bedroom. But once they were at their destination Camus almost jumped on his bed, forgetting that he was still linked with Milo. Both of them sunk into the soft mattress, with their arms still entangled.

Camus turned his body, looking at his friend above him. He smiled apologetically to him, realizing in how much uncomfortable position they were lying. Milo chuckled slightly, hanging above him, almost lying on him, with his warm body covering Camus and with his every move rubbing unknowingly their loins together. If Camus wouldn't have the red cheeks already, he would blush, felling the upper part of Milo's body on his own. The Scorpio was so close to him, that the Aquarius could see the every blue spot in Milo's eyes.

"Don't scare me like that, Camus," complained the blonde man. "I thought you were loosing your senses."

Camus didn't respond, looking mesmerized into his friend's eyes. Yes, he liked these blue eyes of Milo, but he never realized how pretty they were. Every spot in them had the other shade of the blue, making the eyes of Milo so amazing that Camus couldn't breathe from the enchantment. He couldn't stop to look inside his eyes, and he didn't even noticed that after a long while Milo started to be a little surprised of that look of Camus.

It was like something moved his hands without Camus' knowledge. At one moment he was still looking inside the blue depth, but then he caught the blonde curls of his friend and he crushed their lips together. Milo froze for a long while, feeling the hot lips of his friend on his own, not knowing what was happening. But Camus only closed his eyes and started to play with his curls really gently, calming him down and inviting him to this small caress. Milo gave up to him, allowing his friend to suck his lips one by one, touching him gently and time to time slipping his tongue to lick Milo's skin quickly.

Camus couldn't hold himself. For a while he got scared of his own movement, when his hand sunk into Milo's curls and pulled his head closer; the Aquarius was really frightened, not being sure what was happening to him, and why he acted like that. But the first moment their lips met each other, he was sure it was right decision to let that happen. The lips of his friend were so soft and warm, that he moaned only from touching them. He closed his eyes, feeling the nice warmth spreading around his body, sinking deeper and deeper into that pleasure, playing with Milo's hair and forgetting that they were only friends, and he, Camus of the Aquarius was crossing the boundaries of being _just_ friends. But it seemed that the Scorpio felt comfortable too with their lips linked in that gentle kiss, Camus felt like he relaxed after a while, allowing him to proceed with this caress. So the red haired man released his desires and slipped his tongue, wanting to taste his friend, to taste his skin and his lips. He waited for that for too long, it was already years since he felt something more for his friend, but being the cold Saint of the Aquarius, he wasn't able to tell Milo about it. But today it didn't matter; Camus allowed his dream to come true, he kissed his friend and didn't care about the consequences.

They were kissing gently each other for a long while; Camus couldn't force himself to stop that. He was all the time touching delicately Milo's lips, sometimes licking them slightly and sometimes sucking them one by one. Time to time Milo was sucking his lips too, leading his cold friend to the madness. It was really pleasurable, both of them could feel the nice warmth coming out of their two, linked bodies.

The Aquarius wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew that soon it had to end. So he let their lips to depart slowly, letting the slight sight out of his mouth. He heard that Milo sighed too with the disappointment.

The Scorpio stroked lightly Camus' hair, looking inside the dark and still dizzy eyes wondering how it could be possible that _his_ dream come true.

"Camus…" he whispered softy. Oh, how much he wanted to say his friend's name in that situation. With that soft, low voice, looking inside his eyes, and feeling the cold fingers in his blonde curls. But his friend was always so cold and reserved that he, Milo of the Scorpio never ever dreamed to reveal his small secret to Camus. But now, his dream turned into the reality, he could feel Camus body so close, he could touch him and smile to him in the way he never dared to do. "Camus, don't stop, please…"

Camus looked at him surprised. Did he really hear that? To not to stop…?

But then he smiled warmly and linked their lips again.

This time it wasn't so fragile like the last time. Now Camus knew, that Milo wouldn't reject him, so he could kiss his friend more firmly, more boldly, letting his all desires free. For a while he allowed this kiss to be delicate, he was only sucking Milo's lower lips, feeling like his friend was doing the same. But after a while he slipped his tongue, breaking gently inside the mouth of the Scorpio. The blonde man allowed him to do that; he was too dumb to move any of his muscles. Camus' lips were so warm, and his tongue was really agile, and he was able to only moan, when the soft, and hot part of Camus' body was exploring the insides of his mouth. He could taste him much more, and it was making him crazy. He gladly joined his friend in the dance of their tongues, licking him and even sucking strongly, wanting more and more, feeling like his body was heavier with the every touch of Camus' lips. Milo didn't know that kissing with Camus could be so pleasurable. The heat inside his body was telling him, that soon it would end with something more than this innocent caress. He desired Camus; he really wanted to touch his whole body, to sink into the cold embrace and to lose his senses in the pleasurable game of their bodies. But he was sure it would be too much for Camus. It was him, who started this kiss, and it would be him to decide what to do next. So Milo had to be satisfied only with that kiss, something he always dreamt to do with this person under his body. But it was enough for him right now. If Camus would withdraw, and Milo knew he would do that, then he wouldn't complain.

But for now Camus was too busy with dancing with his tongue around Milo's mouth to notice the other kind of heat inside his body. He didn't even feel the hardness in his friend's pants; the kiss was controlling his mind and nothing more had the matter for him at that moment. He wanted to stay like that forever; even in his dreams this kiss with Milo wasn't as pleasurable as kissing him in the reality. Their lips were crushing against each other, their tongues were dancing roughly together, and Camus could even feel the tickle of the saliva, coming out of their linked mouth.

The Aquarius couldn't believe, he really couldn't believe that it was happening to him. For so many years he dreamt to kiss Milo, to touch his face in that way, to have their lips linked in that pleasurable caress. But his own coldness was stopping him all the time. Even after they died and were resurrected by their Goddess, when he promised himself he would tell Milo as quickly as possible, it took him the whole year to do what he wanted. So now he was putting into that kiss his desires, his hopes and even his frustration and despair, he was trying to make this kiss to be the most pleasurable moment in their lives.

Then they departed their lips with the sight of the content. Milo pressed his forehead against Camus' one, and stroked gently his red cheek.

"Camus…" he whispered, smiling as warmly as he was able to. "Camus, you have no idea how happy I am right now…"

Camus blinked a few times, confused a little. Now it was the time to tell him finally…

"Milo, I lied," he said after a long while, looking inside the blue eyes of his friend.

"Huh?"

"I lied tonight. It wasn't Athena… It was you…"

The Scorpio froze for a while, not sure what he should do or say. Actually he had no idea what Camus was talking about. But after a long look into the dark eyes he remembered. The person Camus loved so much he would gave his life for him…

He smiled widely and now it was him, who started the kiss. He did it very strongly, rushing deep inside Camus' mouth and feeling like his friend was joining him in this dance. He couldn't hold himself; after hearing these words he had to taste Camus more, he had to lick him harder and suck him harder. Today he was given the most precious gift he could gain. Firstly Camus kissed him and now he said, maybe not directly, but he said he loved Milo.

"Camus…" he whispered after their finished their kiss. "Camus, I love you too…"

Camus smiled slightly, looking at him with hazy eyes. Their lips met each other again for a short moment. The Aquarius closed his eyes in the pleasure, but when Milo departed, he didn't open them. After a while Milo chuckled, hearing the calm breathing of his sleeping friend.

* * *

For Milo the morning that greeted him when he opened his eyes was beautiful. It didn't matter that his eyes hurt at the same moment when the sunbeams reached his eyes. It didn't matter that even the quiet trills of the birds were as loud as bells. At night his dream came true, so why he should care about something as prosaic as the hangover?

He still couldn't believe what happened last night. He just helped Camus to get to the Eleventh Temple and then… they ended kissing in Camus' bed. It was wonderful, Milo still could feel his friend's lips on his own skin, and he still could feel the cold taste of Camus. It was like it engraved itself in the Scorpio's memory, making him to want more. Oh yes, he really wanted more; now since Camus made the first step, something that Milo never expected, he, the Scorpio Saint wouldn't hold himself anymore. He will show his friend the passion he was hiding all the time.

Now he could love Camus as much as he desired, and he didn't have to hide it from his friend.

He entered the Aquarius Temple full of the hopes, that now he and Camus would love each other openly.

Milo quickly headed to Camus' bedroom, expecting his friend to still be there. He learned many years ago, that his friend loved to sleep, and usually if the Aquarius was drinking, even his wine day before, he would sleep really long. He only hoped that Camus wouldn't get angry at him of waking him up right now.

"Camus," he said cheerfully, entering the bedroom of his friend, and looking at the bed. Something surely was lying there, covered by the pillows and blanked, and the Scorpio managed to see a few strands of the red hairs coming out of that mountain of things. "Camus!"

The pillows twitched strongly, making a loud, but a little muffled moan of pain.

"Camus..?" Milo approached the bed slowly. He heard another moan, this time not as loud as before.

He took off a few pillows from the mountain and soon he saw the pale face of his friend. Camus closed tightly his eyes the first moment when the light reached him.

"Camus… what's wrong?" asked Milo, observing his friend through the small hole between the pillows.

The Aquarius caught another pillow and pressed it against his head.

"Milo… not so loud…" Camus whispered, opening slowly his eyes and accommodating them to the day's light.

The Scorpio blinked a few times and then he had to pull his fist inside his mouth to not to burst with the loud laugh. For a while he couldn't say anything, choking with laughter.

"What is so funny, Milo…?" Camus whispered, looking at him questioningly.

"Nothing, Camus, really nothing…" said Milo, finally taking the control over his laugh.

The Aquarius Camus had his first hangover.

"Then why are you laughing at, Milo?"

The Scorpio shook his head and to attract Camus' mind at something else he said:

"I told you to not mix vodka with the wine, Camus."

Camus looked at him a little surprised.

"Really? I can't remember… I barely can remember drinking that fifth glass of vodka… Did I drink even the wine?"

"Huh? Yes, you were… You don't remember?"

Camus shook his head.

"I think I really shouldn't drink so much… My head is hurt and I don't even remember how I landed in my own bed."

Milo looked at him really surprised. Did he really hear that…?

"You don't remember anything? You don't remember how I helped you to get to your Temple?" asked Milo with hurt voice. How could that happen? While ago he was so happy that Camus showed his emotions last night, but now the Aquarius didn't remember that?!

The Aquarius hesitated.

"No, Milo, I don't remember." Camus said with a little irritated voice. Then he noticed the strange voice of his friend. "Ugh, I hope I didn't do anything stupid? Or I didn't say anything I would regret now…"

Milo sighed quietly.

"No, you didn't do anything stupid…" he murmured, losing all his energy.

"What's wrong, Milo?"

The Scorpio shook his head and smiled.

"I think I have something that could help you with that headache, Camus," said Milo. "Wait here, I will bring it to you."

And still smiling he left his friend's Temple.

But when he stepped outside the stone domain, his smile disappeared quickly.

It seemed that everything was lost. If Camus didn't remember anything, then he, Milo of the Scorpio shouldn't do what he planned. He knew about the Aquarius' feelings, but what would happen, if he would do something Camus wasn't prepared to see or hear?

Camus was really cold and he was always thinking so reasonable. And Milo was sure, he wouldn't believe if he would hear about what happened last night. He wouldn't believe even his best friend.

What he should do now? Make the move by himself? Or just give up? But giving up wasn't his favorite way of solving things. Now, since he knew about Camus feeling, he would regret to the end of his life if he wouldn't do anything. He would regret of being too scared of Camus' reaction. But from the other hand Camus was really difficult person. He wouldn't agree to his emotions just like that, because his friend told him to do so.

Milo really didn't know what to do. If he would give up, he would lose his chance of being loved by his Camus, but if he would do something hastily… He could lose his best friend.

At the same time, inside the bedroom of the Aquarius Temple, Camus, the cold Saint was still lying under the pillows and the blanket, thinking hardly.

He lied. He lied so much, that now he was feeling really sick. Of course he remembered _everything_. He remembered the moment when he was forced to play with everybody, he remember the moment when he told Milo he had enough of the party. He remembered their walk to the Aquarius Temple very well. And of course he remembered what happened inside this room, on the same bed he was laying right now.

But when he woke up this morning… He got scared. He got scared of his own mind; he got scared of his own emotions. At night he allowed his desires to control all his actions. And Milo… Milo just acted at night like it was pleasurable for him too. He just accepted everything just like that. Without saying anything, without doing anything to push Camus away. The Aquarius Saint always thought it was wrong to love his friend in that way; he was always afraid that Milo would end their friendship after discovering the feelings of Camus. But no, Milo of the Scorpio just accepted him. And Milo did something more. He said… he said…

Camus pressed his head against the pillow harder, remembering the words Milo said. But… How he should deal with it? He expected to be rejected by Milo; he expected to be hated by him. But Milo was acting as if he was happy. And today he had so warm smile on his face…

How… How to deal with the feelings of them both…?

* * *

The Aquarius Camus stretched his body with the big yawn, entering his kitchen at the morning, feeling really nice. He already forgot the awful headache he had few days ago, the sharp pain disappeared almost completely after Milo gave him some medicine for the hangover and at the evening that day he was healed. The only thing that was reminding him about that awful morning was stupid mockery making by DeathMask every time the Cancer was seeing his cold companion. But Camus didn't care about his fellow and this stupid, childish acting of the Fourth Guardian of the Sanctuary. He had other problems than him.

For a few past days he was really confused. He was thinking hardly about the situation he and his friend Milo got into. Well, form some point it wasn't so hard. He had two choices: forget about everything or go to Milo and talk with him. But Camus couldn't make the choice. In some way the second option was making him to shiver. He was afraid of Milo's reaction. Maybe everything that happened _that _night was really the dream? Of course, the Aquarius remembered the kiss, but he was in so pitiful state that in the reality he could be dreaming after what happened next. On the other hands, if everything was true and if he would just stay quiet, then everything would be lost. That kiss… was really nice, Camus already wanted more. That kiss woke up his hidden desires and now he couldn't deal with them in the usual way. It was like something inside his mind wanted him to get crazy, something was vibrating inside his head, and every time he was looking at the Scorpio the heat was spreading over his body.

For some way Camus liked that…

Unfortunately, Milo wasn't helping him at all. The Scorpio Gold Saint seemed to know what was happening inside his friend's mind, because he was spending as much time as he was able in Aquarius Temple, playing on Camus' nerves with his presence. It wasn't easy to think with Milo around.

And as he expected, he didn't even managed to fill the glass with the coffee, when Scorpio Milo entered the chamber with really stubborn and sulky look.

"Good morning, Milo," Camus greeted him with the smile.

Milo sat dawn with a slight sight and crossed his arms.

"Good morning, Camus," Milo took a long look at his friend. The aquamarine-haired man smiled to him lightly, pouring slowly the coffee to the cup.

Aquarius stretched his hand with the cup into his direction, offering him the warm, morning coffee. Milo smiled palely and caught the cup.

"Something happened? You look really irritated…" Camus hesitated, looking carefully at his friend and blushing a little, when Milo's warm hand touched his own. Shit, it was happening since that night, Camus couldn't control it.

The Scorpio shook his head, trying to smile cheerfully, but he couldn't do it completely.

"Everything is right, don't worry…" murmured Milo, observing his friend. He noticed the slightly red cheeks of his cold fellow. He snorted under his nose. It wasn't the first time Camus blushed in his presence. Actually it was happening all the time since that night they kissed. And it only made Milo sure that Camus didn't forget about that night.

For a few moments they were silent, Milo was still observing his friend and Camus tried to get rid of his blushes. It wasn't easy under the careful glare of the blond haired Saint. But when the Scorpio saw his friend avoiding any eye's contact, he sighed shortly, deciding to make the move finally.

"Actually…" he started, observing closely Camus. "That night… you did something…"

Camus gulped a little, turning his eyes first to Milo and then looking at the other direction.

"Yes…? I did…? Well, I surely can't remember. I drunk so much, that I barely remember that game…" answered Camus, strangely interested with his cup of the coffee.

"Oh… really? You can't remember _anything_…?" asked Milo with low voice. "Really anything? Even _that_?"

The red blushes returned on Camus cheek. The Aquarius Saint looked inside Milo's eyes and opened his mouth to say something. But before he managed to react, Milo stood up and stopped in the front of him.

"Don't play dumb, Camus," Milo said emphatically, pulling the cup from his friend's hands and putting it on the table. "I know you remember everything."

"I…"

"Maybe I'm not as smart as you, but it wasn't too hard to figure it out, that you remember everything. You are blushing every time I touch you; you are looking at me more often than usual." Camus stepped back a little, but Milo followed him. Soon the Aquarius felt the wall behind his back.

"I think you are imagining something, Milo…" started Camus hesitantly.

Milo snorted under his nose.

"Camus, what do you feel about me? Tell me the truth."

"Huh?" Camus wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"What do you feel about me, Camus? At that night you have courage to show me your feelings, but now you are insisting it never happened. You were lying back then?"

Camus gulped. So it was Milo who started the move. Well, in some way it was good, now Camus had to decide finally. But, for the Athena's name, what should he do? What to decide now?

"Was it the lies, Camus? You were so drunk that you couldn't act on your own? Or it was the truth? Answer me."

"Milo, I…" Camus silenced for a moment. Milo's eyes were so stubborn, full of the fire and desires Camus was afraid of.

"Do you want me to say it first?" Milo now was almost growling in some fury. "Then would you tell me finally what do you feel? Or will you just hide, like always?"

Camus turned his eyes from Milo. He couldn't stand that burning eyes. It was too much for him, to look inside these blue, ranging eyes, being silent and waiting without the words. Milo was his friend, but now Camus felt like a traitor.

"It was…" Camus started hesitantly. But then he looked again inside these blue eyes, making his decision. "I told you the truth."

He didn't turn his eyes from Milo, he withstood this surprised glance. Well, now it depended on Milo. He would lose his friend or gain something more.

Milo blinked a few times. He wasn't expecting these words from Camus so quickly. He rather was ready for the long battle with the cold wall around Camus.

Then he smiled slightly and crushed their lips together in the wild and deep kiss.


End file.
